This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Along with the improving level of our social life, wireless signals, e.g., Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), have been widely applied to the various aspects of our life due to their convenience and expeditiousness.
However the strength and coverage area of the wireless signals in use have become significant factors affecting the experience of a user.
For example, if a router is placed in a sitting room, and a handset is placed in a bedroom, then there will be such a poor Wi-Fi signal that an access to the Internet may not be stable.
In another example, the searching handset locates a Wi-Fi signal outdoors, but the signal is so weak that an access indoors to the Internet may not be stable, and the signal can enable the access to the Internet only in a balcony or out of a window.
In a further example, if the user holding his or her handset is walking in a relatively large room, then a blind spot of the signal may frequently occur, thus interrupting the access to the Internet, etc.